Liv Rooney is what! Re-Write
by hauntedbathroom
Summary: Liv has a secret...what is it? how will her family react? How will she be treated? looked at? read and find out! THIS IS A RE-WRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, here is ch 1 of my re-write. I decided to post it so soon because I'm impatient and that's how I roll lol. I might keep a few of the chapters the same or very similar.**

"Why have I been feeling so sick lately?" I thought to myself as I moved away from the toilet and laid against the wall.

"Liv are you okay? Maddie asked through the bathroom door.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a little sick"

"Do you want me to tell mom and dad so you can stay home from school?"

"No! Don't!"

"Why not?" Maddie asked.

"Because I don't think I'm sick from the flu"

"Then why are you sick? Mom's cooking again?"

"No...just come in the bathroom."

"So why are you sick?" she asked as she closed the door.

"I...I think I'm pregnant"

"What?!" she said in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes I think I'm pregnant." I said.

"Have you taken a test yet?" Maddie asked.

"No but I'm going to convince mom to let me stay home and when everyone is gone I will go buy one."

"Well if you are, what are you going to do?"

"I'd probably keep it...I mean it is my child I carried for 9 months"

"How are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"Well I don't even know if I an pregnant. But I really hope I'm not."

"Well who's the father?"

"Umm...Miller."

"Miller?! Miller White?! Maddie said in complete shock. You had sex with Miller?!"

"Shhhhh!...not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Now Maddie was really mad.

"Well we went to a party and he got really drunk and he got really physical and kinda..."

"Kinda what?"

"Raped me..."

"Oh my god! why didn't you stop him?"

"I was scared he said if I tried to stop him or tell anybody he would do bad things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know he never said exactly."

"That doesn't seem like something he would say."

"I know but he was really drunk and he sounded serious. He probably doesn't want to lose his reputation or something."

"Liv I don't think he'd actually hurt you."

"Yea if I am pregnant I'll call him and see what he saids.

"Liv! Maddie! Lets go we have to get to school!" Karen yelled.

"Ok be right there! Maddie you have to promise not to tell anyone ok?"

"Ok I promise"

 **Downstairs**

"Come on Liv everyone is waiting in the car." Karen said.

"Mom can I stay home I don't feel good" I asked.

"Well I doesn't seem like you have a fever"

"Yea but I feel really nauseous"

"Ok fine but just for today"

"Thanks love you"

"Love you too. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks"

Good now that everyone is gone I can go to the drug store and get anti nausea pills and a pregnancy test. I really hope its not positive.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to post the first three chapters because the first two are the same and I finished the third so yea...enjoy!**

 **Later that night**

"Maddie what are you doing home so early?" I asked.

"Liv it's like 3:30." Maddie said.

"Oh I must have fallen asleep."

"So did you get the pregnancy test?"

"Yea but I'm was too nervous to take it."

"Well take it now then!"

"Ok fine. Geez...Are you alone?

"Yea Mom and Dad had a staff meeting until 4:45,Joey is at one of his nerdy after school clubs and Parker is going to a party right after school."

 **5 minutes later**

"Well Liv? Is it positive or not"

"I don't know yet I still have to wait another minute."

"I'm so nervous." Maddie said pacing around our bedroom.

"YOU'RE NERVOUS?! I might have a human GROWING INSIDE ME!"

"Liv you're probably not pregnant anyway"

"Yea probably not. Oh the times up, Maddie you look, I can't."

"OK here we go..."

"Maddie please tell me that shocked look on your face means it's negative."

"No Liv its definitely positive."

"Dammit. How am I going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know Liv but you're going to have to tell them eventually."

"I know I know. You have to promise not to say anything about this ok?"

"Ok fine but you better hide that test"

 **Later** **that night**

 **Liv's POV**

"Mom, Dad, there is something I need to tell you.." I said nervously.

"Ok sweetie was is it?" my mom asked.

"Liv, I think it's best to just tell them." Maddie said. _(Get the reference?)_

"I'm pregnant..." I sighed.

"Oh Olivia..." They said at the same time.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly.

"So...are you..keeping the baby?" my mom asked. My Dad was still in shock.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Well.. if you do decide to keep it, you're Mom and I are here to help." My Dad finally said.

"Thanks guys.." I said relieved.


End file.
